According to the nostalgia- hetalia fanfiction
by Queen of the psyducks
Summary: Rilee was a normal girl growing up, playing games with her friends where they pretended countries were their friends. Now, she's twenty, and their coming back. Just now, she knows they're real. Join Rilee and her friends as they live through the memories, with some swearing and romance. And don't forget calling each other weird names.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day. I was strolling through town with my dog, adorn in a long coat, skinny jeans, and boots. It was around Christmas, and I was looking for a present for my dorm mate.

I was twenty years old, and was going to college to become an electrician. As was my aforementioned dorm mate, Ramona. She had to have a good present, considering the early present she got me.

My present was my dog, a Czechoslovakian wolfdog, who I named Puffin. Ramona had her moments, and that was one of them. She could really be a good friend.

"You see anything yet, Puffin?" I asked. She just blew out a steam of warm air through her nose. "Guess not…"

I huffed and sat down on a bench in a nearby park. Puffin sat next to the bench, looking at the children making a snowman nearby. When the cold air blew in my face, I stuffed my freezing hands in my pocket. I was stupid enough to forget my gloves.

I felt around in my pocket. There were things in there. I pulled the items out and laughed in nostalgia. It was a small white flag and a charm bracelet with charms that looked like the flags of different countries.

It reminded me of my middle school, when my friends and I pretended we were were friends with the countries' personifications. So many fun memories with those girls. I hadn't seen those guys since eighth grade.

I put the items back in my pocket and called for Puffin for us to go get some lunch. I had decided on a small Italian restaurant nearby, where I was a regular. I was friends with the owner's family, which made my visits even better.

The door opened with a ring and a waiter my age ran up to greet me. His name was Marco the third, named after his father, who was named after his father. "The usual, Rilee?" I nodded. "And for your puppy?"

"The same" I gleamed. He ran into the back of the restaurant and I took a seat near a window. I kept looking out the window, watching the people pass by. Most were normal strangers, but one struck a cord within me.

It was a man around my age, wearing a brown bomber jacket and glasses. His eyes looked blue and he had sandy blonde hair with a cowlick. Looking at him made me pat my cowlick and take off my glasses. It was an odd reflex, like the one I had in middle school. The man looked like…

Alfred Jones. Aka, America.


	2. Chapter 2

I placed my glasses back on my face and looked away from him. 'That was not Alfie. Alfie- no, Alfred-does not exist. He has never existed. He never will.' I counciled myself. I ate my food quickly, paid, and exited the restaurant. I still had to find Ramona a gift, asap.  
As I window shopped some more, I froze. At a hamburger stand, was the same guy. The Alfred lookalike. I looked down at Puffin as we passed the stand. She gave me a confused look, but I don't blame her. I was acting like I just got humiliated. And I didn't.  
I only lifted my gaze once I turned the corner. I let out another huff of air and laid my back against the side of a building.  
'Why am I acting like this?' I questioned myself. 'I never do this! Even Puffin knows that!' I regained my composer and went along back to campus. I was done for the day. Completely and utterly done.  
~}{~ timeskip brought to you by Puffin~}{~  
"Where were you!" Ramona asked as I entered the dorm.  
"Window shopping" I flopped down on my bed and threw the covers over me.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Window shopping."  
"Did you eat?"  
"Window shopping."  
"Is that all you'll say to me?"  
"Window shopping." Ramona gave a frustrated groan and spun around in her computer chair.  
"Are we still going to China town tomorrow?"  
"China town window shopping."  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WINDOW SHOPPING!?"  
**_~}°Y°{~timeskip brought to you by butterflies~}°Y°{~_**  
"Okay, so first we'll explore around, then we'll go eat, and then we'll go to a few pet stores, okay?" Before I could nod or say anything, this happened;  
"NINE AND THREE QUARTERS! NINE. AND. THREE. QUARTERS!"  
We moved around, and eventually saw a blonde girl about twenty one year's old, running into a wall.  
"What in the f*ck…" Ramona stared, looking at her with a 'mental alert' face. I, on the other hand, was laughing like an idiot. So now, people were looking at me and the girl running into the wall, and Ramona was facepalming.  
"Emily, what the geek are you doing?! People are staring! More than usual!" A nearby redhead shouted, also laughing like an idiot. Man, this was a serious déjà vu case.  
**-**  
**Kinda short, I know. But it'll start picking up soon. Let's play a game! If you can guess who'll show up next out of the allies, I'll put you in a chapter as kind of an Easter egg. Have a good day!**


End file.
